fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
STAR WARS: another road
'''STAR WARS: another road '''is a tv series that involves an alternate version of the prequel trilogy. Cast *Noah- (voiced by Carter Hayden) A sarcastic know-it-all who at first wanted to get back to earth, but he grew into his now permanent home. *Crane- (voiced by Amir Talai) He was one of the members of the furious five who was accidentally roped in, he's the most patient of them. *Oshawott- (voiced by Lisa Ortiz, speaks in perfect english) a very hyperactive guy who used to be ash's pokemon before he was blasted to alderaan with the other 12. *Ezekiel- (voiced by Peter Oldring) A homeschooled hoser boy who was raised on the prary. *Izzy- (voiced by Katie Crown) A psycho hose beast who pushed the hyperdrive button before the ship was ready for departure. *Harold- (voiced by Brian Froud) A jewish canadian who has wicked skills & ticks the others off sometimes because he can't stop talking about his skills. *Tyler- (voiced by Peter Oldring) A clumsy athlete who sometimes spoiled some of their plans. *Cody- (voiced by Peter Oldring) A dorky ladies man who has it in for gwen. *Gwen- (voiced by Megan Falhenbock) An anti social goth girl who is disinterested in cody. *Bubbles- (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) a young oriole with the ability to inflate. *Courtney- (voice by Emilie-Claire Barlow) A former CIT who was made member of the galactic senate. * Planets Major planets *Alderaan - Soul of the galactic republic. *Coruscant - Heart of the galactic republic. *Naboo - Monarchy planet of the galactic republic. Minor planets *Earth *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Hoth *Kamino *Endor *Dagobah *Geonosis *Bespin *Yavin IV *Mustafar Pilot episode Plankton had made a new device that can progress anothers age, but patrick chewed on it thinking it was an ice cream cone (which the device literally looked like a triple scooped chocolate & vanilla swirl with a cherry on top) and the ray regressed mr krabs into a 1 year old then the parts scatterd across the milky way. Patrick was forced into traveling across the galaxy to search for the missing parts with spongebob & sandy. Noah, harold, ezekiel, izzy, gwen, bubbles, tyler, cody, courtney, blu, jewel, rafael, nico, pedro, leshawna, owen, ash & his unova pokemon, po, & the furious 5 all were helping them get the ship ready (which barred a striking resemblance to the millenium falcon inside & out). 3 days into construction & the ship is only 1 day away from being completed when izzy starts playing with the cockpits controls, and noah, ezekiel, harold, courtney, gwen, cody, tyler, bubbles, crane, & oshawott all went in to stop her, but izzy pushed the hyperdrive button & the 12 were blasted off. the mayor of bikini bottom had no choice but to make spongebob new manager of the krusty krab, have mr krabs grow back to his old age naturally, & have patrick, squidward, & sandy do community service for the $2,000.5,000 quadrillion they spent in trying to build the ship. meanwhile the others were about to cream izzy when all of a sudden the hyperdrive stopped at low alderaan orbit, during atmosphereic entry the ship started to fall apart. they all landed 5 yards off the coast of aldera, noah tried to fine the blueprints for the ship, but they were incinerated in reentry. ezekiel asked harold what to do next & harold responded that they were stuck on the planet for the rest of their lives, yet noah was in denial. they all went into aldera hoping to find a new home where they ran into one of the members of the galactic senate. harold asked what planet are they on and the senator said that they were on alderaan when all of a sudden the city was attacked by the sith. all of them prevented the army from getting in and they were made heroes. they made there home right next to the royal palace, and yet they all still missed their lives back on earth especially noah, the other 11 told him to move on and he did. everyone looked at the night sky & told all their friends they missed them then went to sleep. Episodes STAR WARS: another road/episode guide>